


Needing You

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, the need for each other was to much for them to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You

When Felicity wakes she's sweating. It's then that she's bombarded with the feel of skin against her back and the soreness and stickiness between her legs. She remembered him pulling her up the staircase after the party, pushing her into the wall as they went. It had been building between them for some time. But a week ago, once close call, and an almost kiss and they had found themselves avoiding one another. It seemed all it had taken to break the unspoken truce between them to stay away was a party, Oliver in a very nice suit, and a little tight dress. 

Now she was in Oliver Queen's bed, his body, a living furnace it seemed, pressed against her back. Panic began to set in, but she tried to reign it in. The problem was that this was Oliver.

She'd spend the past couple of years pining after him, making a fool of herself here and there, staring after him. There had been so much build up that she blushed as scenes from the previous night played through her head.

Oliver Queen was an intense, physical man. He was the same way in bed.

Heat pooled between her legs as she remembered him pushing her into the wall as he lifted her. He'd wasted no time as he dragged the top of her dress and bra down to expose her breasts and latched on. Felicity clearly remembered dropping her head back and staring at his ceiling, overwhelmed. It was hard not to be overwhelmed after waiting so long.

It didn't end there. The feel of him pushing into her would stay with her forever. She'd wanted, needed it so badly that when he pinned one of her arms above her head, lifted her hips and thrust in she cried out, her body bowing beneath him. Lips, she remembered them costing over her collarbone for a moment as she panted, then he moved within her, over and over again. Angles changed as did positions.

She'd been on her back, then straddling him as he moved her hips, pinching her breasts. She came and then she still remember the shock as he rolled over, pushed her legs up over his shoulders and slammed into her repeatedly.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed. She had to stop thinking about it, because she could already feel the wetness between her legs. And even as she told her self to stop she rubbed her thighs together.

But dear god, he had pushed her onto her hands and knees and yanked her hips back. Felicity fisted the sheet as she remembered, just as she had done the previous night with her head hung as he fucked her from behind. She had cried out, whimpered, and he didn't stop. Not until he pulled her legs apart and slammed up into her with enough force that she couldn't even draw in a breath to scream. When she did come he still hadn't been done.

The worse part was that after two orgasms, her body unable to move, was that he pushed her onto her back and he didn't fuck her, he wrapped an arm tight around her waist and moved in and out of her, slow and deep. His stubble had scratched her cheek when he buried his face into her neck and she dug her nails into his back with each impossibly deep thrust. That's when she had her third and final orgasm and when he final came.

It was his hand sliding down her stomach that drew her from her thoughts. She laid there breathless as it caressed her and pulled her back against him. That was when Felicity felt his erection and she unconsciously pushed her ass back, seeking him. His fingers slipped lower and she tried to keep her breathing regular, but when they slipped between her legs it hitched.

Oliver bit down on her shoulder when he felt her wet heat welcoming him. It was all the answer he needed. With a kiss to her shoulder he slipped his hand from her, pleased with her whimper, and pushed her hip gently so that she was on her stomach.

Felicity inhaled sharply with the expectation of him inside her again. When she'd woken this was the last thing she expected. He moved over her, pressing his knees one by between her own and forcing her to spread her thighs.

Oliver dropped his hand between her legs and slid his finger over her slit and her clit. She arched up into him, whining into the mattress. Need is what drove him. He settled over her, his chest pressing against her back, one arm propped on the side of her head to hold up some of his weight and one wrapping around her waist. 

Felicity bit her lip as the tip of him prodded at her, pushing, but not entering. He was teasing her, never using enough force to actually push into her. It was maddening. He rubbed his dick over her clit and she whimpered pitifully, rolling her hips to seek him out. Then he was at her entrance again, slipping just the head of him in so slow that she could feel the ridge of it push into her, then he was out again. "Oliver," she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. 

That was enough for him, to hear her beg. Slowly he slid in and dropped his head as the silky heat squeezed him. She gasped, yanked her hips forward and away. "What?"

Felicity swallowed, forcing her body to relax. "Slow," she gasped. "I'm sore." 

Oliver dropped his forehead against her back, reigning in his need. He moved within her with slow shallow thrusts, pushing just a bit deeper each time. By the time he was embedded within her he was gritting his teeth, but he held back. Instead, kissing her shoulder. "Okay?"

With a shaky breath she exhaled and nodded. Her muscles protested, never having been used so thoroughly. It eased up though, and as he began to move, stretching her once again, she found herself pressing her hips back, taking more of him in. It was slow, but his thrusts were deep, and each time he was fully sheathed within her she gasped. 

Oliver found her breast and held it in his hand, thumbing it gently, and pinching it. Felicity was vocal, moaning, whimpering and crying out. It was for that reason he went slow, dragging it out, wanting to prolong the feel of her around him, the sounds she made as he pushed into her. 

"If you tell me after that this was a mistake I'm going to kill you," she whispered as she gripped the sheets and kept her back arched into him. His weight above her wouldn't allow her to push onto her elbows. She couldn't say she minded having his large body pinning her to the bed as he rode her though.

Oliver bit down on her shoulder as he thrust sharply into her. The strangled response was what he wanted. Laying his hand over her chest, his fingers and thumb over her collar bone, barely ghosting her neck he pulled her back against him and thrust his hips simoltneously, aiming to be as deep as possible. She cried out and he felt her hips pull from his own, but he held her to him. "You really think I would do that?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Felicity panted, wide eyed as she fought to speak. His hips rolled slightly against her, never pulling away, just barely easing the pressure of his cock inside of her then pressing into her again. Felicity dropped her head, squeezing her eyes against physical onslaught. He'd fucked her the night before, but this was different, intimate, slow, a constant feeling of his him fighting to push deeper when there was no where to go. His hand resting just below her neck, almost gripping it.

"Do you?" He asked and jerked into her again, tightening his hand to pull her back against him.

This time she cried out into the mattress, tears stinging her eyes. She was so close, but she needed him to move, to touch her, something. "I don't know," she whimpered. The lips against her neck were replaced by teeth and she gasped in shock, her body bucking as he nipped her sharply. She could barely take much more. It was to much, the pressure of him inside of her, the sharp punishing bite, the hand just barely wrapped around her neck, fingers pressing against her collar bone. It felt rough, possessive, and she hated to admit it, but she liked it. She needed to come, but something told her that he wasn't going to let her, not yet.

Oliver snapped. He pulled out of her, ignoring her sharp gasp, and pushed off her body. In a swift movement he had Felicity on her back and was kneeling between her legs. She stared up at him, bewildered, but that didn't stop him from settled himself against her and thrusting in. Her back arched, hands coming up to grasp him, but if she touched him then he was done. Oliver grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, holding them with one hand. "Are you serious?"

Felicity gasped at his question, noting the hardness in his eyes. She wasn't sure whether she should be frustrated that he was inside of her again, unmoving or worried about the anger on his face. 

"You let me take you to bed and you weren't even sure what I felt?" He asked again, waiting for a response, but there was none, and that was answer enough. "Why?"

Felicity opened her mouth to respond, faltering slightly. She should have felt uncomfortable put on display like this, him pressing against her, in her, hands above her head, but she couldn't, not when he seemed so troubled by her question. "You're-you're track record isn't the best, and Laurel...." Laurel had been over for some time, but still....

At that he felt anger leave him, only to be replaced by regret and hurt. It shouldn't have hurt, but it did. Felicity knew him, he'd mistaken that for meaning she knew his feelings too. "This isn't a mistake," he said gently. "I'm not changing my mind." Without realizing it his grip on her hands had loosened. When she pulled her hands from him he didn't try to stop her. Small hands traveled up his arms and around his neck. When her hand caressed his face, he leaned in, kissing her. 

Felicity knew whatever had possessed him earlier was gone. His weight on her eased so that she could roll her hips against him now. As they kissed she gasped against his lips and he moved slowly inside of her. "I didn't meant to doubt you," she whispered.

"I know," he responded and kissed her again. Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist and turned onto his back, keeping himself inside of her as he did.

As she settled on top of him Felicity moaned into his mouth, the angle changing and bringing more pleasure. She rolled her hips and rode him slowly at first, not once lifting off of him. She didn't want to move far from his body. So she wrapped an arm around his neck and buried her face into it, using her other hand as leverage to move as she kept her body plastered against his own.

Oliver buried his hand into her hair, grasping her hips and urging her on. He could hear her shaky breath in his ear, feel it against his skin. As she moved it picked up and he knew she was near completion:

As she was brought closer she fisted her hands in the sheet and shuddered. It felt different then the other night, because now she knew. Now she'd seen the hurt on his face, seen the extent of his feelings. Felicity wrapped her other arm around his neck and slid her finger into his short hair, clinging to him for dear life. She needed him desperately, she wasn't sure if she'd ever recover not having him in her life after this. "Oliver," she whimpered into his neck, a plea for more then just to come.

He grasped her hair gently and pulled her head up, bringing her lips down to his as he rocked his hips up to meet hers and jerked her hips harder against him. That was all it took for her rip her mouth from his gasping with her eyes wide and hair hanging around her face. It pushed him over the edge and he tightened his hold on her to push into her as he joined her. 

Felicity didn't move as she tried to recover and slow her breathing. She laid on top of him still, cheek resting against his shoulder and her eyes closed. His hand brushed over her back slowly and she found herself nodding off. "So this is okay?" She asked finally, needing to know. "Us?"

It would be a huge adjustment, that Oliver knew. Felicity was a big part of his life and she had been for a while, entering into a relationship with her changed everything. But he needed her. Once he'd moved on from Laurel he'd known there were no other options for him, just Felicity. "This is what I want Felicity." What he needed. He needed her. She tipped her head to look at him sleepily, a small smile gracing her lips. When she leaned in to kiss him he met her half way, tightening his hold on her.


End file.
